


Love At First Sight

by dabster420



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Otp right here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Undyne and all you've wanted since you were a young gal was to join the marines. Most people, including yourself believed it was indeed possible. You were strong, you were smart, you could swim like a literal fish. But one thing you weren't counting on, was falling in love right as you approached the gate to your flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

Weeeeeeell, thus us a story all aboot how my life got floppied turnt upsyde dwon,

Hey,  
8m the fresh prince of bell heir,  
(A/Nal YES THTS MY NAME U PREPPPS )  
And I'm ooooh soooo in luv with this gey named Will Smith.

Butt my ant sayz we luk aloke,

Cruzyq huh¿

Anysloo, where enjagued (in combat! nyaaa~) and I friek his diddle ever toddle.

43 wrote me a luv n0te once , it reeds,

Deer fresh prints of fowl air,  
Stahp calling my house (10x)  
My hous3,  
MY house,

I h8 ur goots,

Hope u burn in fowl air,

Will.i.am Smith.i.am


End file.
